Luz de mi memoria
by Sari Malfoy
Summary: AU sin magia. Hermione no recuerda quien es o de donde proviene y llega a Londres, en estas circunstancias la encuentra el conde Malfoy quien la ayuda al verse atacada, Hermione por su parte trata de recuperar su memoria y quizás en el camino encuentre algo mas.
1. Salvada

Caminaba por un parque en lo que, según me habían dicho, era Londres, vendía pequeños ramilletes de flores para sobrevivir. No sabía cómo había llegado aquel lugar, solo recordaba haber despertado a un lado del camino calada hasta los huesos por la lluvia sin saber quién era o de donde venia y completamente sola, al llegar a la ciudad, me encontré con Ginny, ella era mi mejor amiga y quien me había ayudado a sobrevivir…

- ¿Flores para la dama señor?, ¿compra flores para señorita? - mi voz sonaba débil, no era raro después de pasar hambre y frio. Vivíamos en el barrio más pobre de la ciudad, allí cada uno peleaba por sobrevivir como podía, a veces se hacían grupos para ayudarse, como el que teníamos Ginny, su hermano Ron y yo.

Suspire cansada, me dirigí a una banca en el parque y me senté, contando las escasas monedas ganadas, 3 ramilletes vendidos en todo el día y la noche comenzaba a caer, sería mejor regresar. Londres de noche era muy inseguro para cualquier persona, caminaba cuidando mis costados y cada callejón oscuro por el que pasaba, pero no fui lo suficientemente cuidadosa.

Casi había terminado de pasar uno de esos callejones cuando sentí una mano cubrir mi boca y otra tomarme de la cintura, grite desesperada, pero solo parecían gemidos con aquella mugrosa mano rugosa en mi boca. Me retorcía esperando que en alguno de esos movimientos pudiera deshacerme de su agarre, pero casi parecía imposible, sentí como mi espalda golpeaba la pared, un aliento fétido y cargado de alcohol lleno mis fosas nasales, mareándome un poco.

- ¿Que hace una lindura como tu tan noche en la calle?- sentí su mano moverse por mi falda y comenzar a subirla mientras lo escuchaba reírse ante mi cara de horror - ¿sabes una cosa? No puedo resistirme ante muchachitas como tú, y…- su mirada se volvió mas lasciva si aun se podía y se relamió los labios con gusto- apuesto a que aun nadie te ha tocado…- su mano paso por mi muslo en ese momento y yo solo quería vomitar, mis lágrimas nublaron un poco mi vista.

En medio del miedo mi boca se abrió para enterrar mis dientes en su mano, grito de dolor y yo aproveche para correr, pero sin comer durante días y con el frio en mis músculos, no fui lo suficientemente rápida.

Sentí su mano agarrarme del brazo y estrellarme de nuevo y con más violencia contra la pared del callejón, lo siguiente que sentí fue su mano contra mi mejilla una y otra vez hasta hacer mi labio sangrar, el sabor metálico de la sangre lleno mi boca.

- ¡Eres una perra idiota! ¡Me las vas a pagar mocosa engreída!- mi ropa era desgarrada por sus asquerosas manos y tocaban cuanto quería, yo gritaba pedía ayuda, pero mi voz era débil y aquel lugar parecía desolado, sin un alma por las calles. - ¡Que te calles te dije!- sentí un golpe en mi cabeza y a mis sentidos irse de a poco, mi vista se nublo, mis piernas yo no pudieron sostenerme más y caí al frio suelo con un golpe estruendoso.

Escuche un grito, mas golpes, pero yo ya no sentía nada, quizás estaba tan sedada por el frio que ya era incapaz de sentir nada, o quizás, estaba a punto de morir.

De pronto alguien me elevo y yo solo rogaba interiormente porque ya me dejaran tranquila, en medio de mi inconsciencia, logre abrir un poco los parpados y vislumbre unos ojos grises, o así se miraban en medio de la noche, parecían estrellas, pero yo solo quería que me dejaran allí, solo quería paz..- por… favor- le rogué a aquel par de ojos - estarás bien…- fue lo último que escuche de aquellos ojos antes de caer de nuevo en la inconsciencia.


	2. ¿A sus servicios?

Hola a todos!

Yo soy Sari y bueno este es mi primera historia y estoy muy emocionada con ella, como primeriza también estoy nerviosa, pero realmente le estoy poniendo mucho empeño y esfuerzo para que ustedes lo disfruten y esto sea una gran historia n.n.

Ok, ya no los entretengo mas, aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo de la historia y al final respondo a sus reviwes.

* * *

Los personajes lamentablemente no me pertenecen si no a la asombrosa imaginación de J.K Rowling

Los rayos del sol molestaban mis parpados lo que logro despertarme después de un rato. Fue raro no sentir el suelo frio y duro de bajo de mí, me encontraba en una superficie acolchonada, suave y cálida, tan confortante…. Espera…. ¿¡Suave y cálida!?

Me levante de un salto observando más claramente la habitación en la que me encontraba mientras observaba todo pasmada.

Altos ventanales adornaban las paredes y de ellas colgaban unas hermosas cortinas color crema, de brocados y ribetes en color azul celeste, el piso estaba finamente alfombrado. Había un hermoso tocador de madera pintado de blanco con labrados exquisitos que me acerque a tocar con mis manos, sobre este se encontraban cepillos, espejos y alhajeros de plata y porcelana, en una esquina, a un lado de un enorme ropero había un espejo de cuerpo completo ovalado con molduras de plata.

Al lado de la cama había dos mesas de noche, sobre ellas unas lámparas pintadas a mano y la cama era embellecida con doseles de terciopelo del mismo color que las cortinas de los ventanales, había pinturas de paisajes en las paredes de color azul.

Estaba tan ensimismada admirando aquel lugar que no escuche las puertas abrirse y cerrarse detrás de mí así que salte asustada cuando escuche una voz saludándome

- Tranquila pequeña, soy el ama de llaves de la mansión… puedes llamarme Andrómeda- no era muy mayor, pero tampoco era de mi edad, mas perecía ser una mujer que podría pasar por mi madre, su sonrisa era cálida y reconfortaba, pero mi experiencia me decía que no debía confiar en nadie y al parecer ella lo noto - no tienes nada que temer, prometo que no voy a morderte - me relaje un poco, ella me sonrió complacida y después dio una vuelta alrededor de mí, me miraba como si buscara algo pero no entendía que era - ¿te duele la cabeza o alguna parte pequeña?- parecía preocupada pero yo no entendía porque hasta que recordé la noche anterior: un tipo borracho acorralándome, golpes, me recuerdo gritando, mi ropa desgarrada, un golpe en la cabeza que me dejo casi inconsciente y luego, esos ojos grises seguidos de la oscuridad.

Me toque la cabeza en el lugar golpeado logrando sentir un abultamiento que dolió y logro sacar un grito de mi garganta, la ama de llaves se acerco para examinarme...- tienes un golpe, quizás no sea nada grave, pero será mejor llamar al médico- no me miro mientras hablo examino mi cabello y la bata que alguien me había puesto la noche anterior - necesitas por lo menos un buen baño, espera aquí…- Salió de la habitación llamando a alguien que prepara agua y una tina, yo no podía moverme de la impresión, no sabía que hacía en un lugar como ese y realmente quería regresar, Ginny debía estar muy preocupada ya.

Busque mis cosas por la habitación, no me había movido ni diez pasos cuando la señora Andrómeda había regresado cargando un vestido ligero de color gris, unas medias y zapatos, los dejo sobre la cama y me miro inquisitiva - Aun no me has dicho tu nombre, te comió la lengua el ratón- dijo con gracia, como si le hablara a un niño pequeño, a lo que no pude evitar reírme…- ¿Cómo te llamas?-.

Recordé la primera vez que me hicieron esa pregunta cuando llegue a Londres pero tarde una semana en recordarlo, era muy frustrante y desalentador no recordar quien eras, no saber de dónde venias o si tenias un lugar al cual regresar, aunque mantenía las esperanzas de ser encontrada, con forme pasaba el tiempo estas iban muriendo.

Las lagrimas quisieron hacer aparición en mis ojos, sacudí un poco mi cabeza alejándolas y mire de nuevo a la señora - Hermione señora - pareció mas un susurro, pero había estado callada ya mucho tiempo y estar en un lugar así lograba ponerme nerviosa.

- Es un lindo nombre - me dijo mientras iba a atender la puerta la cual acababan de tocar… entraron tres muchachas con una cubeta cada una y se dirigieron a una puerta contigua, enseguida salieron del cuarto. La señora Andrómeda me llamo - Ven aquí pequeña- me acerque a ella con cautela, en el cuarto había una tina con agua caliente, lo sabía por el vapor que emanaba de ella - desvístete y entra al agua antes de que se enfríe - como si no pudiera hacerlo yo misma, y ni bien terminadas sus palabras tomo el camisón que vestía sacándolo de un tirón, provocando un grito de sorpresa de mi parte y unas cuantas risas de ella, tenía las mejillas rojas de vergüenza, mis manos tratando de cubrir mi cuerpo - ¿Qué haces allí parada?... ¡anda! Metete al agua- antes de que eso también lo quisiera hacer ella me apresure a hacerle caso.

Resulto reconfortante para mi cuerpo sentir la calidez del agua en mi piel, pero no duro mucho, sentí de nuevo las manos de la ama de llaves restregarme el cuerpo y el cabello, teniendo cuidado en el lugar herido, cuando lavaba mi rostro me aleje de un salto, entonces recordé mi labio herido, lo toque con cuidado, se sentía algo hinchado, podía acariciar la herida que aun no cicatrizaba por completo…- ¿Pero qué barbaján te hizo esto?...- exclamo con enfado Andrómeda.

- Cuando el conde llego con las ropas rasgadas me preocupe pero cuál fue mi sorpresa al verte a ti en sus brazos, cubierta en arrapos y herida, ¡casi me da un infarto al verte manchada de sangre! - dijo mientras me seguía lavando, la espuma cubría un poco el agua y yo jugaba un poco con ella, era triste, pero no recordaba la última vez que había recibido un baño tan bueno, eso si es que lo había tenido... me sonreí ante la irrealidad de que yo pudiera siquiera tener la mitad de las cosas que allí había.

Terminado el baño y después de una extensa platica sobre la nobleza del conde (platica de la cual solo había sido participe la "señora ama de llaves adoradora de condes"), me vestí y me cepille el cabello, Andrómeda me paso un listo negro que ate a mi cabeza.

- Bien, estas lista - dijo casi enorgullecida mientras yo comía un emparedado que me habían subido mientras tomaba el baño - ahora bajemos, el conde quiere verte - casi me ahogaba con el bocado que tenía en la garganta, no planeaba ver al tal conde, yo me quería ir ya de aquel lugar, ya había estado tonteando demasiado.

Los nervios me invadieron mientras baja las escaleras, iba tan lento que Andrómeda se desespero, me tomo de la mano jalándome escaleras abajo, no tuve tiempo ni de admirar el lugar, ni quería hacerlo, solo quería salir de allí. Nos paramos ante unas puertas dobles altas y finamente talladas, ella me miro y me sonrió antes de tocar, se escucho a una voz darle el paso - Espera aquí y cuando te llame pasas - me dijo desapareciendo por la puerta, no tarde mucho en escuchar mi nombre, con las manos hechas nudo en la falda de aquel vestido gris y la mirada en el piso entre.

- Me han dicho que tu nombre es Hermione, ¿Es verdad? - asentí lentamente, su voz se escuchaba seria pero sin ninguna otra expresión en ella, sentí la mirada de Andrómeda sobre mí, con temor levante poco a poco mi rostro y me quede sin aliento al ver al conde.

Su cabello era de un rubio casi platino, su piel era blanca, como porcelana fina y sus ojos eran grises, me recordaban al cielo justo antes de nevar, pero aunque hermoso su color, también, expresaban ese mismo frio.

Se levanto de su asiento caminando hacia mí, giro entorno mío mirándome de arriba abajo.- Andrómeda, puedes retirarte- esta sin más hizo una reverencia y llamándolo "excelencia" salió del lugar, dejándome parada donde estaba, el se sentó frente a su escritorio, saco un puro y lo encendió, comenzando a fumar ignorando mi presencia, supuse que podría irme, así que comencé a caminar hacia la salida - ¿Quien te dijo que podías retirarte? - esta vez su voz era altiva y firme, me gire mirando al piso - pensé… es que pensé que como no hablaba yo podía…-

- Pues pensaste mal, ayer por la noche tuve que tirar uno de mis mejores trajes por salvarte… ¿Sabías eso?... no verdad, bueno, pues, como yo te salve, ¿no te parece justo que tú me pagues el traje que pereció en tu favor?...- yo estaba sorprendida por su cambio de actitud, había olvidado el temor o los nervios que tenia y lo miraba con la boca ligeramente abierta por la impresión ¿Dónde había quedado aquel noble conde del que tanto hablaba la señora Andrómeda?, parecía que su lealtad le provocada alucinaciones.

El no se inmuto ante mi expresión, tan solo se sonrió con diversión - Y por el estado en el que te encontré debo suponer que no tienes como… siendo así, trabajaras para mi, te encargaras de las compras y encargos de este lugar, así como de toda orden que yo te dé o en su defecto, que Andrómeda te diga… ¿has entendido bien?- ¿que podía decirle?, si no aceptaba, podía acusarme de ladrona o mil cosas, en mi posición, cualquiera fuera el caso seria creíble y podría recibir cualquier castigo pensable, se hablaba tanto de ello en las calles, un escalofrió me invadió el cuerpo de solo pensarlo… asentí lentamente ante su pregunta.

Toco una campanilla y una muchacha vestida con un uniforme elegante en color gris y blanco entro - Lavender, llévala a la cocina, que Andrómeda le designe sus tareas - le dijo sin mirarme, ella solo asintió, hizo una reverencia y me pidió que la siguiera, camine detrás de ella rápidamente, lo único que deseaba era que el tal conde desapareciera de mi vista y mejor aun… de mi vida… no debería extrañarme su forma de ser, después de todo la nobleza, era la nobleza.

* * *

Bueno contestare a sus hermosos reviews n.n** : **Muchas gracias, como ves no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que actualizara para que me siguieras leyendo n.n…**MarczeLupin****:** El hecho de que leas mi historia sin ser muy fanática de la pareja me anima mucho, espero que este capítulo le hiciera justicia n.n… También gracias a todos los lectores silenciosos, a todos los favoritos y followers que me dan, todo me anima a continuar n.n

Muchas gracias por leerme, y sigan dejando sus reviews aquí abajito n.n, le dan una gran sonrisa a la autora y mas ánimos para seguir XP


	3. Soltero por primera vez

Aparece Sari con un escudo -… Lo siento mucho juro que lo quería subir lo antes posible entre el regreso a la universidad y otros problemillas se me hacía imposible y a eso súmenle que mi lap decidió fallarme… casi muero u.u, se que cometí sacrilegio pero prometo recompensarles tanta tardanza de mi parte, solo no me maten o la historia se queda sin final XD…

Bueno pues aquí está el tercer capítulo

Los personajes pertenecen a la majestuosa imaginación de J.K Rowling

* * *

Soltero por primera vez

La chica había salido de mi despacho tan rápido como le fue posible, apague el puro que fumaba y lo deje en el cenicero, camine hasta uno de los ventanales y me recargue en el marco, aun me preguntaba porque le había dado el trabajo o porque la había salvado en primer lugar; lo cierto era que tenía las respuestas a esas preguntas, pero reconocerlas requería de mas sacrificio, determinación y fuerza de las que poseía. Los demonios de mi pasado volvían y me recordaban lo cobarde que había sido y lo mucho que había perdido por ello.

La noche anterior al ver a la chica tirada, golpeada y a punto de ser ultrajada despertó en mí aquella parte que creí muerta.

Escuche el sonido de la puerta al ser tocada...- Pase-

- Excelencia…- me llamo Andrómeda…- Acaba de llegar el señor Zabinni, pide verlo...-

- Dile que pase y que nadie nos moleste Andrómeda...-. Pasaron pocos segundos para que mi mejor amigo entrara y se sentara como si se tratara de su casa. Pase a la barra de licor que tenía allí y serví dos vasos de whisky entregándole uno a él.

- ¿Ya te enteraste de las ultimas noticias?..- sabía que se había contenido bastante para no decirlo en cuanto entro.

- Blaise, buenas días amigo, ¿cómo has estado?- hable con sarcasmo

- Draco déjate de tonterías y atiende a lo que te digo- me dijo con una mueca de desespero.

- De acuerdo Blaise, ¿qué sucede?-

- Resulta que hace unos días encontraron el carruaje en el que venía la familia Granger, no muy lejos de aquí, pero muy internado en el bosque...- habla rápido y como quien cuenta la historia más interesante jamás inventada… típico de Blaise, a veces pensaba en el mas como una señora chismosa que como un hombre de clase.- desgraciadamente, los cuerpos de los señores Granger fueron encontrados a pocos metros… sin vida...- lo mire con fijeza quedando momentáneamente en shock, eso solo podía significar una cosa… además, ellos, estaban muertos. Pensé seriamente en las consecuencias con las que yo tendría que cargar por ello.

- ¿Qué hay de la hija? - ahora entendía el retraso, se suponía que nos veríamos hace unas semanas, pero dado el mal clima y los contratiempos que se podían suceder no me había preocupado, además, no estaba en mi preocuparme por ello, en mi opinión si nunca llegaban era mejor, pero eso no quería decir que les deseara la muerte.

- No se sabe nada de ella, su cuerpo no aparece, pero se especula que fue secuestrado por los ladrones que los saquearon, ya sabes lo que suele pasarles a la muchachas cuando eso llega a suceder...- lo sabía, y lo sabía bien, podía darla por perdida, quizás incluso por muerta, me deje caer en el respaldo de la silla con pesadez. Eso cambiaba mucho mi vida.

La hija de los señores August y Jane Granger, Duques de Dorset; era desde nuestro nacimiento mi prometida, nunca la había conocido, pues en el contrato hecho por nuestros padres estaba establecido que no nos veríamos hasta el día del compromiso por seguridad del matrimonio, suponía que tenían miedo de que yo no la aceptase como mi esposa o algo semejante, eso solo me decía que la chica era poco agraciada o nada aceptable para un buen matrimonio, pero su titulo y las riquezas que este traía le convenían a mi familia y, ahora que mis padres habían fallecido, a mi.

Encontrarla era un imposible, en todo caso las tierras y todas sus pertenecías pasarían al siguiente en la línea de sangre o al más congraciado con el Rey, en cuanto se enteraran de la muerte y desaparición de los Granger.

Pase mi mano por mi cabello desordenándolo. La noticia no tardaría en llegar a oídos del rey, si Blaise lo sabía, media Inglaterra también.

- ¿Qué harás?- me pregunto interesado

- No hay mucho que pueda hacer en estas circunstancia y lo sabes, el titulo junto con todos sus bienes se pueden dar por perdidos siendo otorgados al más afortunado como bien sabes, sin herederos, todo queda a disposición y gusto del Rey…- suspire con frustración y bebí de un trago todo el whisky.

- Bueno, por lo menos podrás escoger con quien casarte Draco.- lo mire con seriedad y el entendió que no debía decir nada más. Tenía razón, pero aunque ella fuese un adefesio era una unión que me convenía y según la educación que recibí, siempre debía ver por mi bien y el de la fortuna que me pertenecía, que con tanto espero había amasado, siempre escalando más alto en la sociedad.

- Ya que no estás de humor me retiro, el club es más interesante que esto- sin más, Blaise salió de mi despacho, escuche a los sirvientes despedirlo y la puerta cerrarse detrás de el, el paradero de mi prometida era incierto, todo en caso de que ella siguiera viva, lo cual era tan probable como el hecho de que yo sintiera amor de nuevo… en pocas palabras, prácticamente nulo.

Me volví a sentar y le pedí a Andrómeda que la nueva empleada me llevara la cena al despacho y que después arreglara todo para salir, tenía que comenzar a buscar a la nueva señora Malfoy.

* * *

¿Qué tal nuestro Draco bipolar?.. Jajajaja, espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen un review me encanta leerlas y bueno, aquí les va la contestación

**Esme Vipz: Muchas gracias por tus palabras, me alientan mucho a seguir con la historia, realmente disfruto escribir sobre ellos en esta época espero que este capítulo te haya gusto, nos leemos en el próximo n.n**

**Lia: te juro que la pagina me acaba de mostrar tu review si no te hubiera respondido antes! Bueno y creo que el misterio de la persona de ojos grises ya se descubrió jejejeje.**

**La: Espero que te siga gustando, te adelanto que próximamente habrá mas Draco/Hermione.**

Para todos los lectores anónimos y no anónimos, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo espero que dejen unas cuantas palabras me encantaría conocer sus opiniones, lo que les gusta o no les gusta o esperan y quieren, todo es bien recibido por su servidora.

Se les quiere hasta el siguiente Chap! 3


	4. Recuerdos (POV Hermione)

Hola, me he tardado más de un mes en actualizar, lo sé, pero mi musa andaba de vacaciones y la escuela no hacia el proceso más fácil, pero si, no tengo perdón, solo espero que este capítulo las alegre un poco.

Antes de cualquier cosa, este capítulo tiene canción, lo dejo a su gusto, no es obligatorio ponerla o escucharla, pero se ambientaran un poco.

Yiruma - Time Forgets, cuando aparezca un asterisco ponen la pieza.

Bueno, disfruten el capitulo n.n

Nada de esto me pertenece, todo es propiedad de la imaginación de J.K Rowling

* * *

Capitulo 4 Recuerdos

Había pasado ya 1 semana desde el día que había recibido mi uniforme y comenzado a servir al conde Malfoy; 1 semana en las que no habían salido de la mansión y por tanto, no había podido encontrarme con Ginny o Ron.

Esperaba con ansias que me mandaran al mercado, o a comprar flores, pero parecía que "su excelencia" como todos estábamos obligados a llamarle, tenía otros planes para mí. No dejaba de darme ordenes, pareciera que era la única que podía servirle, a veces pensaba que se complacía de verme batallar con sus tareas o quería cansarme hasta la muerte, pero no había manera de librarme de la maldita deuda, parecía que la torpeza me seguía o la llevaba en la sangre. Cada día algo estropeaba de alguna manera.

Los primeros días se dieron cuenta de que no podía con las vajillas y floreros… había casi terminado de desaparecer una vajilla completa de porcelana pintada a mano y quebrado al menos 3 floreros del recibidor. Tampoco puedo planchar o lavar, varias cortinas y sabanas quedaron inservibles gracias a mi y lo que alguna vez fue blanco hoy pintaba de color rosa. Parecía que las labores domesticas no estaba hechas para mí y al no recordar nada, tampoco me ayudaba a saber en qué podía ser buena o ayudar.

Ahora me encontraba en la habitación del conde, sacudía las cortinas y cambiaba la ropa de cama. Últimamente la cambiaba todos los días ya que su excelencia no se cansaba de traer a toda mujer que le apeteciera; según lo que se habla en las cocinas, el gusto del conde era muy variado, las "damas" que paseaban por aquí iban desde la clase más alta, hasta mujeres de la vida galante.

En lo personal, me provocaba cierta repulsión todo el asunto, por ello hacer aquel trabajo no era de mis preferidos. Con un largo suspiro termine de asear el lugar y salí de allí camino a la cocina, pero me duro poco el gusto porque ni bien me senté entro Lavender buscándome.

- Te busca, está en su despacho…- no hacía falta que digiera nada mas, sabia a quien se refería. Rodando los ojos y con paso cansado me dirigí al lugar, esperando otra tarea que me dejara agotada hasta el día siguiente.

Toque la puerta pidiendo permiso para entrar el cual me fue concedido por una voz suave aunque autoritaria; con paso lento me dirigí al frente del escritorio esperando las siguientes ordenes del conde Malfoy quien se encontraba contestando la correspondencia matutina, las cuales consistían en invitaciones a tomar el té, cenas de gala y bailes.

Levanto su fría mirada plateada y me miro por encima de sus papeles, se levanto con garbo y me rodeo, yo mantenía la mirada en el piso y las manos juntas sobre mi falda…- Hermione, necesito que limpies y arregles la habitación principal del tercer piso, pon flores frescas, narcisos, lilas y rosas, hay una habitación conectada a esa, la necesito impecable - de nuevo volvió a su escritorio mientras yo hacía anotación mental de mi nueva tarea - Todo debe de estar perfecto has entendido?- Solo asentí con la cabeza mientras con una inclinación comenzaba a caminar hacia la salida. Al escucha la puerta cerrarse detrás mío me sentí aliviada y enseguida recordé la tarea, rodé los ojos con cansancio, espera alcanzar a comer con todos, porque a este paso, no termine jamás.

Subí las escaleras y abrí las puertas dobles de aquella habitación, quite las sabanas que todo lo cubrían, abrí las ventanas para que se oreara el lugar y sacudí las cortinas, quite la ropa de cama que se encontraba para poner la limpia y perfumada que había llevado, limpie y encere los muebles, sacudí la porcelana, entonces recordé las flores, una sonrisa se formo en mi rostro ¡Por fin podría buscar a Ron y Ginny!, me apresure a bajar y pedir el dinero a la ama de llaves para ir a la florería o al mercado por el encargo.

Después de que Andrómeda corroborara mi información me entrego el dinero diciéndome "no tardes mucho, esa habitación tiene que estar limpia antes de la tarde-noche" asentí saliendo a paso rápido de allí, mientras veía la cocina y a toda la servidumbre hecha un caos, al parecer si vendría alguien importante.

Una vez fuera me dedique a inspirar profundamente y comencé a andar rumbo al mercado, Andrómeda me había dicho por donde ir para llegar a él, una vez en el me dedique a buscarlos en aquel lugar, pero no había pista de los hermanos, entonces me dirigí al parque que no estaba muy lejos de allí, buscaba una cabellera rojiza pero no aparecía por ningún lugar, entonces, y justo al darme la vuelta, la encontré de frente a mí con la mirada desorbitada y la boca ligeramente desencajada - Herms… ¿Hermione eres tú? - le sonreí asintiendo con la cabeza y lo siguiente que sentí fueron a sus brazos alrededor mío - ¡Por Dios! Estas bien…¡tu estas bien!, no sabes lo preocupados que estábamos, nos imaginábamos lo peor Ron y yo, te buscamos como locos pero no había rastro de ti y…- sus brazos me soltaron para que ella pudiera verme de frente pero eso no duro mucho porque enseguida volvió al abrazo - ¡No sabes cómo me alegro de verte! -

- Yo también me alegro de verte Ginny, pero en donde trabajo ahorita no me permiten salir demasiado, por más que he querido buscarlos no he podido - la pesadumbre se hizo notar en mi voz y entonces yo fui quien la abrazo - Los he extrañado mucho - el tiempo se me agotaba así que le pedí me acompañara al mercado a buscar as flores.

Supe, mientras platicábamos, que ron había conseguido un trabajo de cargador en el muelle lo que les daba dinero semanalmente sin falta, el iba a celebrar con nosotras la noticias, pero ese día sufrí el ataque y no regrese, aunque me entristecí por eso, no deje de enviarle felicitaciones a Ron, Ginny estaba vendiendo muy bien sus ramilletes así que parecía que las cosas comenzaban a mejorar para ellos, eso hacía que sintiera un peso menos de encima, había estado muy preocupada por ellos. Escogimos las flores, las más hermosas y las más caras, ese era el lema para todo de su excelencia, mire a Ginny un tanto triste, me gire rápidamente al dependiente del lugar, le pedí papel y algo para escribir, anote la dirección y se la di - Esta es la dirección en donde trabajo, ¿ve el domingo si? - Ginny me miro extrañada con el papel en mano - ¿Que sucede? - pregunte preocupada por su reacción

- Tú… ¿sabes escribir? - no me había dado cuenta de eso hasta que ella lo hizo notar entonces entorne los ojos mirándola sorprendida - pues parece ser que si - no era "normal" que alguien de clase baja supiera escribir o siquiera leer, eran muy pocos los casos… entonces… ¿eso donde me ponía a mi?, a veces surgían más dudas de mi pasado ante los descubrimientos que tenia, como el de ese día.

Mire como Ginny miraba detenidamente aquel trozo de pergamino, entonces me repetí justo lo que acababa de pensar y me golpe la frente mentalmente - Aunque puede ser más fácil si preguntas por la Mansión Malfoy - le dije sonriéndole, ella me regreso la sonrisa y asintió.

- eso hare Herms, prometo que te iremos a ver - me despedí de ella sintiendo un nudo en la garganta y le compre dos ramilletes lo que la hizo agradecerme efusivamente y abrazarme feliz; buscaría la forma de ayudarles desde donde estaba, porque no hace mucho yo dormía en el mismo lugar que ellos, me despedí a lo lejos y camine lo más rápido que pude hasta la mansión, Andrómeda casi me deja sorda al regañarme por la tardanza, pero lo cierto era que no me arrepentía.

Subí rápidamente a terminar con mis deberes, limpie los pisos, puertas y paredes, así como el armario, pulí los espejos y la plata que allí había, me di cuenta de que me habían ayudado un poco abriendo la habitación contigua, quite las sabanas y sacudí las cortinas, hice el mismo procedimiento que en la recamara anterior; observe todo embelesada, lo cierto era que aquella habitación era hermosa, como casi todo el lugar, pero, parecía lleno de vida con las flores colocadas por aquí y por allá, había puesto los ramilletes en la cama adornando los almohadones.

**(*)**

Me acerque al piano que había en aquella habitación y me sonreí, me senté en el banquillo comenzando a sacudir las teclas amarfiladas, entonces uno de mis dedos toco una tecla y enseguida mi mano comenzó a tocar mas, cuando menos me di cuenta ya estaba tocando una melodía, estaba abstraída en el sonido pacifico, armonioso y dulce que no me di cuenta de que alguien entraba y estaba observándome detrás mío.

Abajo se escucho un carruaje llegar y a Andrómeda abrir la puerta para recibir al invitado, subió las escaleras parsimoniosamente, en la entrada de su habitación, después de analizarla llamo con una voz grácil y elegante - Hijo, ¿eres tu el que toca el piano? - la voz me saco de mi trance y entonces me levante del banco girando sobre mis talones y lo encontré de frente a mí, el Conde, con su vista clavada en la mía, su sola mirada me hacia entender que después habría consecuencias por lo que acababa de hacer, se dio la media vuelta, no sin antes señalarme la otra puerta que daba al corredor y lo escuche contestar - Si madre, quería saber si aun funcionaba adecuadamente, de otra manera encargaría otro cuanto antes - Salí de allí y anduve rápidamente hacia mi habitación, estaba nerviosa, no sabía de dónde había salido aquello.

Me senté en la cama, justo a tiempo, porque enseguida un dolor punzante en la cabeza me ataco haciendo que cerrara los parpados, me sostuve la cabeza con las manos y entonces un recuerdo me asalto…

Flash Back

Tenía el cabello rizado y suelto, portaba un vestido de varias faldas de color rosa palo y listón y encaje color perla, estaba sentada frente a un piano con una señora bordando detrás mío y un señor a mi lado tocando a la par que yo - eres una gran pianista Hermione - yo sonreía complacida y sintiéndome orgullosa de sus palabras, terminábamos la pieza y lo mire, aunque su rostro me aparecía borroso.

- Gracias papa… mama ¿puedo salir al jardín? -

- Si mi amor, pero cuidado con tu vestido, recuerda quien te lo obsequio - asentí alegre y salía a paso calmo del lugar

Fin del Flash Back

Abrí los ojos de golpe por la impresión sintiendo como el dolor se volvía mas intenso - Mama… Papa… - Alguien golpeaba mi puerta pero antes de poder levantarme volví a quedar inmersa en la obscuridad, desvaneciéndome.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? Hermione ya comienza a recuperar su memoria, pero al parecer le está costando y ¿Qué pensara Draco de ver a Hermione tocando el piano?. Todo esto y más en la siguiente edición de su fanfiction "Luz de mi memoria" no se lo pierda!. Jajajaja, bueno chicas les respondo sus hermosos reviwes, muchas gracias por dejarlos, me motivan a seguir escribiendo la historia, son un amor de lectoras.

**lilith-sui****: Así es, es apenas el inicio de todo, ya se pondrá aun mejor n.n.**

**Esme Vipz****: Lamento haberme tardado tanto, pero espero que te haya gustado el capitulo. Ya verá Draco en los próximos capítulos si es verdad lo que dice y su pasado poco a poco se irá descubriendo, no desesperen hermosas n.n**

**LaChicaSayajin****: Gracias por el dato!, de hecho me di cuenta muy tarde pero tienes toda la razón n.n y no te preocupes, no pienso dejar incompleta la historia, lo prometo.**

**Samantha: Muchas gracias hermosa, tus palabras me alegraron el día, prometo seguir con la historia y espero verte de nuevo por aquí n.n.**

**Para los lectores anónimos, muchas gracias también, ver sus visitas también me dan alegría y motivación, espero verlos pronto por aquí y que tengan unas lindas vacaciones. Les dejo un adelantito de lo que será el siguiente capítulo. Besos**

" ¿¡Qué sucedió!? ¿¡Se encuentra bien!? ¿¡Qué le sucede a Hermione!?... Puedes confiar en mi querida, siempre quise tener una hija… Andrómeda, la quiero presentable, saldremos esta noche…"


End file.
